What You're Looking For?
by Aquiline Cuppa
Summary: Haruno Sakura bukan seorang gadis pemandu sorak atau gadis dengan rok mini serta baju ketat. Ia lebih senang memakai T-shirt dan Sneakers dalam kesehariannya, bukannya high heel yang terpasang di kaki jenjangnya. Sifat tsundere yang susah hilang dari dirinya membuat para sahabatnya gusar. Karena video 'teler'nya sesuatu tak terduga terjadi/ Fict khusus Ultah Mrs. Uchiha Sakura.


**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story is Mine**

 **CuteCeri Uchiha**

 _Present_

.

.

.

.

.

 **"What You're Looking For?"**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction_

 _Alternatif Universal!_

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Sasuke. U x Sakura. H]**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warn: Romance, Drama, OOC, Typo, Bad Plot dan Ide Pasaran ( : Fict didedikasikan khusus untuk UlangTahun Uchiha Sakura. TebarBungaSakura!**

 _Tolong dimaklumi jika fiction ini jauh dari kata Sempurna kerena saya masih belajar._ _ **So Don t Like Don t READ yeah**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **HAPPY READING!**_

.

.

.

.

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY'S MRS. UCHIHA SAKURA!**_

 _My beloved girl's (*-*)_

.

.

.

.

Konoha High School tampak begitu ramai dan penuh dengan sorakan maupun jeritan. Sekolah menengah atas ini memang selalu ramai maksudku, Konoha High School salah satu sekolah ternama tentu begitu banyak siswa yang bersekolah disana. Tapi tidak kali ini, semua Orang-orang yang berdesakan dan sorakan-jeritan itu memenuhi salah satu lapangan _indoor_ yang kini sedang mengadakan pertandingan basket antar sekolah.

Konoha High School vs Oto Unity Academy.

Sorak dari sporter Konoha High School menggelegar saat sang kapten tim Jiffyman nama tim basket KHS berhasil mencetak 3 angka hasil _jumpshoot_ nya dari tengah lapangan dengan sempurna. Membuat skor pemain Oto kalah telak. Degungan yang berasal dari tribun penonton dan teriakan penyemangat dari tim pemandu sorak menjadi _backsound_ tersendiri di seluruh lapangan yang besar itu.

Dari banyaknya manusia disana seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda duduk di bangku tribun sisi pendukung tim Jiffyman, mata _emerald_ beningnya memancarkan kebahagiaan dan kekaguman dalam bersamaan. Turut dalam euforia kemenangan tim sekolahnya yang sudah didepan mata.

Pemain dari Oto Unity Academy tak berputusasa karena kini terlihat salah satu dari mereka mencoba menghadang _one-on-one_ dengan orang yang menjebol angka hingga skor mereka tertinggal jauh. Wajah dingin dengan sorot mata tajam sang kapten Konoha menatap lawan yang menghalangi permainannya dengan datar.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau lolos, huh, Uchiha?!" Kapten tim Oto berujar tegang dengan mata coklat miliknya tak sedikit pun melewati pergerakan lawan didepannya.

"Tch, benarkah." Nada datar diiringi tatapan tajam kedua _onyx_ gelap itu memandang dingin pada lawan yang menganggu kesenangan permainannya.

Melempar seringai meremehkan sebelum melakukan _drive_ dengan sekali kedipan mata kapten dengan rambut raven itu me- _shooting_ bola _orange_ setelah _lay up_ nya yang begitu memukau masuk ke dalam ring diiringi peluit tanda berakhirnya pertandingan babak kedua dan sorakan-jeritan dari seluruh penonton yang mendukung tim Jiffyman _club_ basket Konoha High School menggema diseluruh sisi lapangan basket _indoor_ Konoha.

Para pemain Jiffyman bergumul mendekat kearah sang bintang pada pertandingan kali ini. Menghujani kata-kata pujian dan pelukan serta jitakan kepada sang kapten mereka. Jelas sekali kegembiraan tercetak di wajah setiap pemain Konoha High School. Pertandingan yang begitu hebat yang membuahkan hasil kemenangan hanya dengan sekejap mata lelaki seperti nama tim mereka Jiffyman.

Tim _Cheerleaders_ Konoha melakukan atraksi di tepi lapangan dengan teriakan yang melengking.

 _"Give me M, give me Y"_

 _"Give me C, give me A, give me P, give me T"_

 _"Give me S, give me A, give me S, give me U, give me K, give me E!"_

 _"IS... MY CAPT SASUKE!"_

Seorang gadis di bangku tribun memutar bola mata melihat cewek-cewek anak _cheerl's_ yang bersorak kelewat antusias sampai tidak tahu apa yang mereka sorakan. Hilang sudah mata berbinarnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Tetapi euforia yang ia rasakan masih terasa sangat pekat setelah permainan berakhir dengan kemenangan jatuh ditangan Konoha sebagai tuan rumah penyelenggara pertandingan basket yang bergengsi ini.

"Oh Tuhan, permainan Uchiha itu benar-benar keren _to the max_!" Teriak seseorang di sebelahnya, tanpa menoleh pun Sakura gadis berhelaian merah muda sudah tahu siapa yang berteriak tepat disamping telinganya.

"Kau tidak mau menjeritkan namanya juga heh, _forehead_?" Sakura sudah jengah akhirnya menoleh juga pada gadis pirang _as like barbie_ di sebelahnya dengan tatapan _'apa maksudmu?'_

Kini mata beriris _aquamarine_ itulah yang berotasi bosan

"Yeah, kukira kau tidak mau ketinggalan dari mereka." Ujar gadis pirang sambil mengerling kearah anak _Cheerleaders_ yang kini sudah bergabung diantara anak basket ditengah-tengah lapangan, memberi perhatian yang menurut Sakura berlebihan terhadap seorang pemuda yang tampak tidak nyaman dengan wajah datar disana.

"Kau harus membenturkan kepalaku dulu, setelah itu aku akan menjerit sangat keras untuknya. Bagaimana?" Sarkasme Sakura kepada Ino Sahabat pirangnya seakan ia tidak akan melakukan hal menggelikan itu jika ia masih waras.

"Oh baiklah, teriakan saja keinginanmu itu didalam hati "

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa, dan tidak... akan menjadi siapa-siapa Ino." Sakura memotong perkataan Ino dengan pandangan yang mengarah pada satu titik fokus; pemuda yang kini di kerumuni gadis-gadis cantik dan seksi yang centil.

Ino menatap lirih Sakura yang kini memandang kosong entah dimana pikirannya sekarang, ia sebagai sahabat dari gadis dengan mata teduh itu pun hanya bisa menepuk bahu temannya keluar dari lamunan sahabat merah mudanya itu.

"Sakura..."

"Ah! Ino aku lapar sekali ayo kita ke kantin sebelum ramai," Sakura mengalihkan pandangnya ke sahabat pirang di sebelahnya lalu menyeret tangan Ino keluar dari lapangan _indoor_ yang masih ramai dan riuh akan semarak kemenangan.

Gadis pirang itu hanya mengikuti Sakura sambil mendengus keras. Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini Sakura, dasar _tsundere_. Batin Ino

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Benar saja seperti yang Sakura katakan, kantin memang tidak begitu ramai karena sebagian besar orang-orang masih berada dilapangan tempat pertandingan walaupun pertandingan basketnya telah usai.

Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menepati meja dan kursi kantin yang bisa dibilang besar itu, Sakura dan Ino menepatkan diri di meja biasa mereka. Bukannya meja itu sudah diblokir untuk orang lain atau apa, tapi Sakura dan teman-temannya memang selalu duduk disana. Karena _view_ disana lebih bagus dan letaknya juga strategis menjadi tempat nongkrong yang bagus. Ada lima kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar itu.

Meletakkan nampan diatas meja mereka Sakura dan Ino menghempaskan bokong di salah satu kursi disana. Mulai menyantap _sandwich_ di hadapan mereka dalam diam. Tapi tak lama setelahnya seseorang bergabung bersama mereka, duduk disebelah kiri Sakura dan sebelah kanan Ino tepatnya berada diantara Sakura dan Ino.

Orang itu adalah Sai. Seorang pemuda dengan kulit pucat bahkan terlalu pucat yang selalu tersenyum setiap saat dan rambut hitam eboni-nya yang klimis membuat kesan polos yang menjengkelkan karena senyumnya terkesan palsu pada wajah putih pucatnya.

"Kau darimana saja, Sai?" Tanya Yamanaka Ino dengan suara sedikit kesal.

"Hum, benar. Aku tidak melihat mu di tribun penonton saat pertandingan tadi," Sakura menyahut omongan sahabat pirangnya yang kini menatap pemuda yang kini tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit dengan jengkel. Mengalihkan mata emerald nya Sakura juga menatap Sai sambil mengunyah _sandwich_ di mulutnya.

"Sibuk, pendokumentasian untuk sekolah. Kalian tahukan aku diberi tugas menjadi panitia pertandingan bagian dokumentasi _event_ ," sahut Sai dengan mata hitamnya terfokus pada sekaleng soda di tangannya dan membuka soda sehingga menimbulkan bunyi _'cresshh'_

"Yeah itu bagus, kau kan selalu mementingkan dokumentasi sialan mu itu!" Ujar Ino dengan nada menyindir atau ia hanya sedang meledak.

Sakura tersenyum geli melihat Ino yang masih menatap Sai dengan jengkel. Beberapa menit mereka terdiam dengan Sakura yang memandang Sai dan Ino secara bergantian. Sebelum Sai memecah keheningan

"Oh baiklah. Aku minta maaf, _maaf..._ " Ujar Sai sambil mengerling kearah Ino yang langsung membuang muka darinya dengan sedikit nada sarkasme diakhir kalimat permohonan maaf Sai.

Sakura memutar mata melihat tingkah Ino dan Sai, sedangkan Sai lagi-lagi tersenyum sambil mencelupkan kentang gorengnya kedalam saus tomat diatas nampan makanannya lalu mengigitnya dengan santai. Tampak tak begitu peduli, Sai memang tidak bisa membaca suasana dengan baik.

Mengangkat bahu, Sakura menyahut jus jeruknya diatas meja berniat meminumnya sebelum suara jeritan gadis-gadis di kantin membuatnya tersedak karena jus jeruk yang diminumnya sedikit masuk kehidungnya.

 _Sialan..._

Sai yang menyadari Sakura yang terbatuk-batuk disebelah nya menepuk mengusap punggung gadis itu mencoba menenang Sakura yang kini matanya mulai berair.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sai sedikit menaikkan suaranya karena suasana kantin yang ramai dengan teriakan gadis-gadis yang melengking.

Sakura memberi tanggapan dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya kepada Sai mengganti arti _'aku tak apa'_

"Kyyaaaa... Itu dia!"

"Ooohh, ia terlihat lebih seksi jika dilihat dari dekat..."

"Aaahh, pesonanya menjadi sangat sangat memikat setelah kemenangannya!"

" _Hell yeah_ , dia membuatku meleleh disini..."

" _OMG_! Pangeranku mendekat kearah ku!" Seru seorang gadis tepat dibelakang Sakura duduk membuat bertambahnya kata-kata menjijikkan dari gadis-gadis yang memenuhi kantin hanya karena satu orang um maksudku satu pemuda tampan yang begitu populer di Konoha High School yang berjalan arogan diantar banyaknya pasangan mata yang mengarah padanya, tentu itu tatapan memuja dan err... mendamba.

Pemuda oh yeah sangat tampan itu tampak tak peduli dengan sekitarnya yang riuh sebab kedatangannya ke kantin. Ia berjalan mendekati meja dimana ia mengenal orang-orang yang duduk disana. Dengan warna rambut yang begitu kontras; merah muda, hitam dan pirang. Sampai seorang memanggilnya,

"Sasuke! Disini..." Sai melambai sambil tersenyum sampai ke mata kearah sang bintang basket Konoha. Membuat wajah gadis berhelaian merah muda yang duduk di sampingnya merona merah, hei... Sakura tadi tersedak ingat? Mungkin ia merona karena itu.

Sasuke, pemuda yang menjadi bahan keributan tak jelas gadis-gadis itu mengambil tempat di kursi sebelah kanan gadis bermata _emerald_ indah itu. Menarik kursi lalu mendudukinya dengan tenang.

"Hn."

Sai memandang Sasuke salah satu sahabatnya dengan heran. Sasuke tidak membawa nampan makanan atau apapun selain sekaleng _cola_ yang sedang diteguknya. Bahkan Sasuke masih memakai _jersey_ basketnya. Membuat ia terlihat sangat _hot. Oh damn!_

"Kau tidak makan, Sasuke?" Tanya Sai yang direspon orang yang ditanya dengan mengangkat kaleng _cola_ di tangannya. Sai hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tapi tak mencapai mata.

"Kau berniat memamerkan diri dengan datang kemari menggunakan _jersey_ kebanggaan mu itu, heh? Kau tahu bagaimana efeknya, dasar Uchiha..." sahut gadis pirang yang mengerling kepada gadis disebelah Sai yang kini menggigit _sandwich_ dengan besar-besar dengan wajah seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Hn" gumamam tak jelas keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha muda.

"Aku tadi melihat Menma sudah berganti baju dengan seragam biasa, kenapa kau tidak? Yah, jika alasan mu tidak berganti baju karena ingin pamer, kusarankan tidak perlu melakukan itu maksudku semua orang disekolah ini tahu kau kaptennya tim Jiffyman yang tersohor itu..." Ucap Sai

"Hn, baju seragamku hilang." Jawab Sasuke santai sambil menyesap _cola_ nya.

Sakura tersedak _sandwich_ nya sendiri.

"Benarkah? Jadi... segerombolan gadis-gadis yang tadi memperebutkan sebuah seragam didepan toilet wanita itu seragam mu ya," Sebelum Sai datang ke kantin ia memang melihat sekumpulan gadis-gadis yang saling tarik-menarik sebuah seragam sekolah didepan pintu toilet wanita. Sai terkekeh saat tahu itu seragam Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mendengus melihat kekehan Sai yang menurutnya menyebalkan itu.

" _Poor_ , kurasa saat ini seragam mu sudah menjadi kepingan kain Sasuke..." Ucap Ino sambil menggeleng kasihan pada Sasuke yang menatap Sakura yang terbatuk-batuk lagi karena menjejalkan roti isinya dengan _nggak nyantai._

Wajah Sakura memerah, ia mengambil jus jeruk kotaknya lalu berlari keluar kantin. Naruto dengan seragam sekolahnya baru saja sampai dikantin melihat Sakura berlari keluar dan sedikit menabraknya di pintu masuk,

"Hei, Sakura- chan kau mau kemana?"

Sakura tak menghiraukan panggilan Naruto ia terus berlari meninggalkan kantin dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Naruto mengangkat bahu dan melangkah memasuki kantin yang ramai mencoba mencari pemuda yang meninggalkannya saat ia berganti pakaian diantara berpuluh manusia disana, tapi tak menjadi susah karena rambut sahabatnya itu lain daripada yang lain.

Ia melihat Sasuke serta Sai dan Ino duduk di meja tepi jendela besar kantin mereka, seperti biasanya.

"Yo, kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura kembali kekelas mengambil tasnya dan melangkah meninggalkan kelas yang sepi berniat untuk pulang lebih dahulu dari sahabatnya Ino, Sai, Naruto dan Sasuke lagipula ia bukan membolos atau apa karena memang jam pulang lebih cepat setelah pertandingan basket antara Konoha High School melawan Oto Unity Academy selesai tidak ada lagi guru bidang studi yang masuk ke kelas.

Anak-anak yang tidak memiliki kegiatan lain juga sudah menghamburan keluar dari pekarangan kampus Konoha High School yang luas. Sakura melangkah menyusuri koridor dengan menenteng tasnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu bergetar dari dalam saku roknya. Ia merogoh ponsel pintarnya dari dalam saku melihat ada notifikasi yang memberi tahu baru saja ada satu pesan masuk. Sakura membuka pesan dengan menyentuh layar _touchscreen_ ponsel canggihnya.

 _ **From: Ino-piggy**_

 _ **'Jangan lupa nanti malam kerumah ku Sakura! Waktunya para gadis, ingat?**_

 _ **Bye, muuachh...'**_

Sakura membaca pesan dari sahabat pirangnya itu dengan mencibir diakhiri kalimatnya sambil memutar mata Sakura mengetik balasan untuk pesan sahabat pirangnya.

 _ **To: Ino-piggy**_

 _ **'Yeah, aku ingat pig! Btw aku pulang duluan, sakit kepala.**_

 _ **See u tonight, dear...'**_

 _Yang benar saja, Sakura! Sakit kepala apanya?_! Jerit inner rasional Sakura.

Sakura memasukkan handphone kedalam tasnya setelah me- _nonaktif_ -kan ponselnya. Berlalu secepatnya dari lingkungan sekolah yang masih ramai, ia hanya sedang tak mood jika bertemu orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Ia ingin segera sampai dirumah dan memakan sebaskom es krim rasa coklat didalam kamar. Menghabiskan beberapa jam kedepan dengan bersantai atau tidur-tiduran atau makan atau menonton film drama Korea atau melihat acara komedi-tidak-lucu ditelevisi sudah terdaftar dalam _schedule_ -nya hari ini.

Sakura menunggu di halte selama beberapa menit, saat bus tiba ia melompat naik bersama beberapa orang yang juga menunggu bus dan melesat kearah rumahnya dijalan _Blossom Street._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka gerbang besar rumahnya dan masuk kedalam. Setelah menutup kembali pagar gerbang rumahnya yang cukup besar itu ia melangkah masuk kedalam rumah dengan suasana yang nyaman dan hangat itu.

Televisi diruang tengah menyala, dan terdengar suara benda bersinggungan dari arah dapur. Sakura bisa melihat kakak lelakinya yang tengah membuat sesuatu dengan teflon dan sendok goreng ditangannya.

Sakura berjalan mendekat, pemuda dengan surai merah menyala itu masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya sehingga tidak menyadari Sakura berdiri disamping nya.

"Oh _nii-tan_ , Saku pulang..." Ujar Sakura membuat pemuda berwajah _baby face_ disebelah nya berjengkit kaget.

"Sakura... bisa tidak jangan memanggil ku dengan menjijikkan begitu!" Serbu pemuda merah kakak lelaki Sakura Sasori.

" _Ups, sorry brother..."_ Sakura menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya dan memasang ekspresi bersalah sambil menatap kakak lelakinya yang imut tapi tampan itu. Sasori hanya memutar mata dan meneruskan kegiatannya.

" _Onii-tan_ tahu saja aku sedang lapar sampai repot-repot buat makanan untukku..." Sasori mendelik mendengar Sakura lagi-lagi memanggil dengan sebutan _'Onii-tan'_ padanya. Ia sangat geli jika dipanggil begitu.

"Hmm, aromanya sedap. Aku ganti baju dulu ya, nanti kita makan masakan mu bersama _my broth_..."

Sakura berlari meninggalkan kakaknya di dapur, menaiki undakan tangga menuju kamarnya dilantai dua dan sebelum mencapai pintu kamarnya Sakura mendengar kakak lelakinya itu berteriak padanya.

"SIAPA BILANG AKU MASAK UNTUKMU SAKURA!"

Membuat para pelayan dirumah mereka berjengkit kaget dengan menutup telinga mereka.

 _ **Praang...**_

"Sialan minyaknya..."

Hhhh, kenapa tidak suruh pelayan saja yang memasak Sasori...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Drrrtt... Drrtt..._

" _Moshi-moshi._.."

"..."

" Pig! _Please_ jangan berteriak oke..."

"..."

"Hm tidak, ada apa?"

"..."

"Apa?! Tapi itu "

"..."

"Astaga... ya ya ya, baiklah..."

" _KYAA, KAU SAHABAT TERBAIKKU_ FOREHEAD _..._ SARANGHE _MUACH_!"

"Yeiks..." Sakura geli jijik mendengar Ino yang seperti orang penyimpangan seksual saat meneleponnya.

Ia bangun dari tidurnya diatas ranjang dengan malas, mengganti baju dan menyisir rambut merah mudanya Sakura mengambil piyama dari dalam lemari lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas selempangan miliknya beranjak keluar dari kamar. Menuruni tangga untuk kebawah sambil mengotak-atik handphone _touchscreen_ ditangannya.

Di meja makan sudah tersaji begitu banyak makanan yang sudah tertata rapi dan beberapa pelayan bolak-balik menyiapkan semuanya. Disana ada tiga orang yang duduk, Sakura mengenal dua diantaranya. Itu kakak lelakinya dan Uchiha Itachi teman kakaknya sekaligus kakak dari sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Sasori merasakan keberadaan adiknya pun menoleh.

"Ah! Sakura ayo bargabung kita makan bersama Itachi dan Izumi, mereka baru saja sampai"

"Hei, Sakura." Sapa Itachi yang melihat Sakura berjalan mendekat ke meja makan.

"Oh hai Itachi - _nii_..." Sakura membalas sapaan Itachi dengan senyum kecil lalu mengalihkan pandangnya kearah seorang gadis cantik yang duduk disebelah Itachi. Itachi yang melihat arah tatapan Sakura segera mengenalkan wanita disampingnya.

"Perkenalkan ini Uchiha Izumi, kerabat jauh keluarga kami." Ujar Itachi dengan ringan sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, berbeda sekali dengan Uchiha satunya lagi itu yang selalu datar.

"Hai, Sakura senang bertemu denganmu. Kau lebih cantik daripada yang kudengar..." Izumi tersenyum pada Sakura yang merona.

"Eh? Ahaha makasih, Izumi - _nee_ juga sangat cantik. Kalian berdua kelihatan cocok" Goda Sakura melihat Itachi dan Izumi bergantian. Wajah Izumi merona merah, sedangkan Itachi hanya tertawa canggung. Manisnya...

"Ahem!" Sasori berdeham keras karena sedari tadi ia _dikacangi_ oleh ketiga makhluk didepannya ini.

"Kau mau kemana, Sakura?" Tanya Sasori melihat adiknya itu membawa tas dan penampilannya seperti ingin pergi keluar.

"Aku ingin pergi dengan Ino "

 _Drrrtt... Drrtt_

" ah! Sepertinya ia sudah sampai didepan rumah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Sasori - _nii_ , Itachi - _nii_ , Izumi - _nee._ Maaf tidak bisa makan siang bersama kalian..."

"Tidak masalah Sakura," jawab Itachi

"Ya sudah, pergilah." Sahut Sasori

Sakura melangkah berlari kecil menuju pintu depan, menarik pintu terbuka dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu sebelum melangkah keluar rumah. Ia melongokkan kepalanya kedalam pintu sambil sedikit berteriak agar Sasori mendengar perkataannya,

"Sasori - _nii_ , Sakura menginap dirumah Ino malam ini ya!"

"Yea, akan ku bilang pada _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ nanti..." jawab Sasori dari meja makan.

Mendengar jawaban Sasori, Sakura pun melesat keluar. Membuka gerbang utama rumahnya ia melihat ada dua mobil yang berada didepan gerbang rumahnya, mobil _madza blante_ biru itu milik sahabat pirangnya, Ino. Ia tahu betul karena ia juga punya satu mobil seperti itu berwarna merah hadiah ulangtahun _sweet seventen_ nya yang jarang ia pakai karena terlalu sayang jika kotor. _Tampar aku_!

Didepan mobil Ino ada sebuah BMW hitam mengkilap, seseorang bersandar pada badan mobilnya. Itu Sasuke! Apa yang ia lakukan disini. Batin Sakura

" _Forehead_ , kenapa kau berdiri saja di situ? Ayo kita berangkat sekarang nanti tokonya tutup" Ino tampak jengkel dan gusar di waktu yang bersamaan.

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang diam di badan mobilnya, menarik nafas Sakura mencoba menyapa Sasuke,

"Hei, Sasuke..."

"Umh, kenapa maksudku sedang apa kau disini?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura dengan tenang ia mengerdikan dagu kearah rumah Sakura. Seketika Sakura mengerti Sasuke habis mengantar Itachi dan Izumi ke rumahnya. Sakura hanya ber-oh-ria sambil mengangguk pelan.

Sakura berjalan kearah mobil _madza blante_ seksi milik Ino yang sudah mengambil tempat dikursi kemudinya. Sakura menoleh lagi kearah Sasuke sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Ino yang pintu bagian penumpangnya sudah dibuka.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk saja, Sasuke " pertanyaan Sakura menjurus agar Sasuke masuk kerumahnya dari pada menunggu Itachi dan Izumi makan siang bersama kakaknya. " daripada menunggu disini. Sepertinya Itachi - _nii_ dan Izumi - _nee_ akan lama didalam."

"Hn. Aku akan pergi dari sini" Sasuke tampak merogoh ponselnya, sepertinya ada yang menelepon.

"..."

"Hn, aku segera kesana..." Memasukkan kembali ponsel mahal kedalam saku celana _jeans_ hitamnya, Sasuke pun melesat menjauhi rumah Sakura dengan BMW mewah yang di kendarainya.

Sakura terpaku menatap mobil hitam yang melesat kian menjauh didepannya sampai mobil itu tak terlihat lagi di mata beriris emerald beningnya.

"Hei... Sudahlah, jangan di pikirkan. Dan oh! Ayolah Sakura kita harus bergegas aku bersumpah akan kehilangan piyama baru incaranku jika kau masih melamun didepan pintu mobilku!" Ucapan Ino dengan suara melengking berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura melemparkan bokongnya ke kursi empuk mobil Ino sambil memutar mata bosan melihat antusiasme Ino soal berbelanja.

" _Omo_! Kau bisa membeli ribuan piyama yang kau inginkan jika kau mau, kau tahu, nona Yamanaka?" Sakura berkata sarkastik

"Tentu, bahkan aku bisa membayar mahal untuk piyama usang didalam tasmu itu..." Goda Ino sambil mengerling kearah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka sambil memeluk tasnya didada.

"Kau tidak berniat mengendus piyama bekasku saat kau ingin tidurkan?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah pura-pura tidak percaya.

"Ah, sayang sekali kau terlalu mengerti aku Sakura... rencanaku jadi terbongkarkan..." Jawab Ino membuat suar terdengar sekecewa dan selirih mungkin.

"Ahahaha, sialan kau _Piggy_!" Sakura tertawa sambil menepuk terlalu kuat bahu Ino. Tentu ia tahu Ino hanya bercanda soal itu.

"Aku bersungguh Sakura! Kau mau menjualnya berapa, hm?" Pertanyaan Ino terdengar serius ditelinga Sakura.

" _Ino..."_ Panggil Sakura dengan pandangan horror menatap Ino yang sedang fokus melihat jalanan didepannya. Ino menoleh dan

"AHAHAHA, astaga lihat tampangmu Sakura! Kau sudah tidak waras jika kau menganggapku serius soal mengendus piyama bekasmu itu! AKHAHAHA..." Tawa Ino meledak mengalahkan suara radio yang memutar lagu _Fifth Harmony_ berjudul _I m in Love With A Monster_ dengan kerasnya didalam mobil mini cantik itu.

"KAU YANG TIDAK WARAS!" Ledak Sakura tak kalah kuat. Ino masih saja tertawa dengan bahagianya membuat Sakura mau tak mau ikut tertawa juga karena geli melihat tawa Ino mengabaikan yang ditertawakan Ino adalah dirinya Sakura tertawa lepas bersama sahabat terbaiknya itu.

Membuat mobil biru seksi yang melesat dengan kecepatan sedang di jalanan itu dipenuhi gelak tawa kedua gadis tersebut. Jeritan nyanyi _Fifth Harmony_ bagaikan lalat lewat oleh dua sahabat ini.

 _Syukurlah kau tertawa lagi, Sakura..._ Batin Ino

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari tapi Sakura masih duduk di kursi meja makan didapur besar milik keluarga Yamanaka. Suara candaan dan suara bising masih terdengar dari salah satu ruangan di lantai atas kamar Ino. Sudah dua puluh menit Sakura berdiam diri disana dengan ditemani sebotol anggur yang ia ambil dari kulkas rumah sahabat pirangnya. Menyesapnya dengan pelan sambil melamunkan kejadian tadi sore dengan Sasuke dan kejadian dua hari yang lalu menyeruak didalam pikiran.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Flashback._

 _Sakura baru saja keluar dari ruang klub teater nya yang sudah sepi, setelah berdiskusi dengan Anko -_ sensei _mengenai pementasan festival drama yang akan diadakan Konoha untuk seluruh sekolah yang ada di daerah Konoha yang akan diadakan dua minggu setelah pertandingan final_ basketball _antara Konoha High School melawan Oto Unity Academy besok. Tentu saja banyak hal yang harus dipersiapkan seperti pemeran, properti, latar, kostum, walaupun scenario dan naskah sudah siap tapi tetap saja banyak hal yang harus diurus._

 _Konoha High School sekarang sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan persiapan pertandingan basket melawan Oto yang akan berlangsung besok dilapangan_ indoor _milik Konoha High School , pertandingan bergengsi ini tentu saja membuat tim basket milik KHS dengan ketat melakukan latihannya. Dan entah kenapa tim pemandu sorak pun ikut-ikutan melakukan latihan yang berlebihan bersama Jiffyman dilapangan_ outdoor _sekolah._

 _Sakura bisa melihat mereka dari jendela besar dikoridor yang mengarah kelapangan diluar sana, ia melihat sahabat kuningnya sedang memainkan bola_ orange _ditangannya, tampaknya mereka sedang istirahat karena disana tidak ada Guy-sensei terlihat. Tapi ia tidak melihat sahabat satunya lagi yang merupakan kapten tim Jiffyman dilapangan._

 _Sakura mengalihkan pandangnya kedepan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia sudah pulang kesorean sekarang. Saat dibelokkan koridor yang mengarah ke gerbang utama sekolah ia melihat seseorang gadis yang ia tahu_ leader _tim pemandu sorak KHS duduk dibangku panjang ditepi koridor tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya terpaku ditempatnya kini, melainkan seseorang yang berlutut didepan kaki gadis itu dan membelakangi Sakura tapi bukan berarti Sakura tidak mengenal siapa orang itu, lebih tepatnya ia sangat mengenal pemuda yang kini memegang atau mengelus kaki jenjang gadis itu. Dan gadis itupun mengelus rambut raven yang mencuat pemuda yang berlutut didepannya._

 _Sakura sudah tak kuasa melihat itu semua, ia membalikkan badan sebelum menabrak dada seseorang. Ia mendongak melihat siapa yang ia tabrak, ternyata itu Guy -_ sensei _yang memandangnya dengan satu alis tebalnya terangkat._

 _"Ma-maaf_ Sensei _! " Sakura membungkuk dan berlalu cepat dari hadapan gurunya itu._

 _Guy_ sensei _menoleh melihat Sasuke dan_ leader _tim_ cheerleaders _yang berada didepannya,_

" _Ah, kau disini ternyata Sasuke! Maaf ya aku lama Ujar pelatih basket yang penuh dengan semangat masa muda itu. Berjalan mendekat ia merangkul Sasuke dan membawa Sasuke berjalan bersamanya._

 _Jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah . Suara dari gurunya itu terdengar semakin kecil ditelinganya. Sasuke tak mendengar apapun yang kini diocehkan pelatihnya itu, ia menoleh kebelakang masih tetap berjalan menatap tikungan koridor tempat ia melihat gadis merah muda itu disana. Mengabaikan gadis yang duduk dibangku koridor yang tampak sedang menggerutu._

 _Sakura_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setengah dari botol anggur itu sudah kosong dan pelakunya tentu saja Haruno Sakura yang tampak mulai _teler_ dikursi meja makan Ino.

" _What the hell,_ Sakura! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan sebotol anggur mahal milik Yamanaka, heh? Seorang gadis cepol merebut botol anggur ditangan Sakura, mengoyang-goyangkannya membuat sisa anggur didalam botol teraduk.

Aku tidak mau berurusan denganmu yang _teler,_ Sakura Yamanaka Ino bergabung bersama dua sahabatnya, Sakura dan Tenten.

"Aku hanya minum separuh Inoo..." Jawab Sakura sambil menguap dengan mata sayu. Oh, ya ampun... Batin Ino

"Hhhh, Dimana gadis padang pasir itu, kenapa dia belum tiba juga?" Tanya Tenten duduk disebelah Sakura yang mencoba merebut botol anggur ditangan gadis cepol itu. Bertepatan dengan itu suara bel terdengar memenuhi seisi kediaman Yamanaka yang besar.

"Itu dia!" Ujar Ino sambil menunjuk kearah pintu dengan jempolnya berlari kearah pintu untuk menyambut siapa dibalik pintu mahoni itu.

"TEMARI!" Bukan, itu bukan suara Ino yang notabene orang yang membuka pintu tapi itu suara Tenten yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakang Ino. Meninggalkan Sakura dibangku meja makan didapur yang tengah mengoyang-goyangkan botol anggur sambil bertompang dagu dengan sebelah tangan diatas meja.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya gadis pirang dengan kepang empat dirambutnya yang baru saja melangkah masuk kedalam rumah Ino.

"Lagi-lagi efek sifat _tsundere_ nya yang tidak bisa hilang," jawab Ino sambil mengajak Sabaku Temari –temannya dari Suna– masuk dengan Tenten mengikuti mereka dibelakang, berjalan kearah Sakura yang memandang Temari sayu.

"Oh jadi kau gadis yang ditunggu kedua sahabatku, heh" ujar Sakura dengan lagak _sengak_

"–tapi tunggu, astaga! Temari aku tidak tahu kau akan datang?!" Sakura histeris sendiri langsung menghambur memeluk gadis kepang empat itu.

Ino dan Tenten melipat tangan didepan dada sambil memandang Sakura dengan jengkel. Jadi siapa yang ia kira saat kami bilang menunggu gadis padang pasir, batin Ino dan Tenten bersamaan.

"Baiklah, _girl's_ ayo kita bersenang-senang malam ini!" Ino memimpin jalan didepan menuju kamarnya.

"Hanya kita berempat?" Tanya Tenten

"Yeah, Hinata ada acara keluarga. Biasa anak bangsawan..." ujar Ino tak habis pikir kenapa setiap mereka ingin bersenang-senang bersama, Hinata pasti selalu tidak ikut dengan alasan menghadiri acara keluarga. Ino bersyukur bukan anak bangsawan jadi ia bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat-sahabat terbaiknya bukan mendekam diacara membosankan yang menuntut sopan santun.

Temari mendengus mendengar jawaban Ino, Sakura masih bergelayut memeluknya. Sudah _teler_ rupanya, batin mereka melihat Sakura antara sadar atau tidak. Mereka tidak pernah meminum sake atau alkohol dengan kadar tinggi, yah setidaknya hanya sebatas anggur yang masih kategori _aman_ walaupun sedikit membuat _teler_ –mereka tidak mau menyebut mabuk– juga. Mereka bukan gadis nakal seperti diluar sana, mereka gadis NAkal –baNyak Akal– yang tahu aturan. Tenten yang dibelakang Temari dan Sakura memutar mata coklat miliknya lalu mengamit lengan Sakura dan menyeretnya melalui Ino yang nyengir menuju kamar nona muda keluarga Yamanaka dilantai dua. Ino dan Temari tertawa dibelakang mereka melihat Tenten yang memekik kesal karena Sakura menarik-narik kedua cepol dirambut coklatnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan mengikatmu dikursi meja belajar Ino, Sakura!"

Sakura hanya terkekeh tidak jelas sambil mengacak rambut coklat Tenten yang cepolnya sudah longgar.

"Ino kuharap kau punya tali tambang untuk ini..." Ancam Tenten yang akhirnya berhasil menjauh dari jangkauan tangan jahil Sakura.

"Tenang saja, bahkan aku punya tali kapal..." jawab Ino mengerling melihat Sakura yang melotot padanya.

Masih sadar ternyata, eh Sakura...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, membicarakan segala hal dengan bungkus makanan yang berserakan di kamar Ino yang luas. Bersanda gurau, berteriak, tertawa, saling lempar bantal bahkan saling menggelitik satu sama lain telah mereka lakukan berapa jam terakhir, kini mereka tergeletak kelelahan didalam kamar Ino yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Kau tahu, aku penasaran kapan kau tiba di Konoha? Temari..." Tanya Tenten yang duduk santai dilantai kamar Ino. Mereka duduk membuat lingkaran, kecuali Sakura yang tepar diatas ranjang _king-size_ Ino dengan terlentang membentangkan tangannya lebar diatas kasur empuk milik gadis pirang _ponytail_ itu. Sudah K.O kali...

"Aku sampai dua hari yang lalu, sekolah di liburkan karena badai pasir yang melanda Suna tidak memungkinkan melakukan aktivitas diluar rumah," jawab Temari panjang lebar, benar saja ia bukan tanpa alasan datang ke Konoha di hari sekolah –selain alasan sekolahnya libur– karena ia juga rindu dengan sahabatnya, konyol memang tapi melihat antusias adiknya –Gaara– yang mengotot ingin melihat pertandingan basket yang diadakan Konoha, ingatkan dia adiknya itu menceritakan soal pemuda durian yang hebat bermain basket dan akan bertanding di final melawan Oto membuatnya tak keberatan untuk setuju ke Konoha selama libur sekolahnya.

"Ah, ya aku tahu berita badai pasir yang melanda Suna dua minggu terakhir. Jadi bertambah buruk ya keadaan disana..." Gumam Ino lebih seperti bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yeah, alasan lain aku kemari karena Gaara yang ingin melihat pertandingan basket tim Konoha." Dasar Temari, ia tidak mengatakan alasannya yang satunya lagi –ia merindukan para sahabatnya.

"Hmm...Gaara ada di Konoha?–" ujar Tenten sambil mengerling kearah kasur "–hei, seseorang harus tahu ini. Daripada memikirkan orang beku yang berkencan dengan gadis seksi diluar sana..." lanjut Ino menggoda seseorang yang–

"Dia. Tidak. Berkencan. Dengan. Siapapun!" –berkata penuh penekanan di setiap konsonan. Sakura duduk memandang sahabatnya dengan wajah datar dari atas ranjang _king-size_ di kamar itu.

"Oooohhh..." koor ketiga sahabatnya serentak.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangnya kearah lain sisi kamar Ino. Entah pengaruh anggur yang membuat sedikit _teler_ tadi belum hilang atau apa, ia berjalan menuju meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah DVD _players_ disana juga ada beberapa VCD musik disampingnya mengambil salah satu VCD lagu yang ia tahu memasukannya kedalam DVD _players_ dan memutar lagunya.

Ino, Temari dan Tenten bertukar pandang saat Sakura melompat ke atas ranjang dengan botol anggur kosong ditangannya. Lagu yang diputar Sakura di DVD _players_ terdengar dari _speaker._ Saat intro lagu mengalun Sakura pun ikut bernyanyi dan menjadikan botol anggur kosong itu seakan _microphone._ Ino mendengar lagu yang terputar pun menyeringai lalu mengambil iPhone nya diatas meja belajar. Merekam setiap gerakan _absurd_ dan semua nyanyi –seperti teriakan– yang Sakura keluarkan mengikuti lirik lagu yang sekarang terputar dalam _video_ kamera iPhone gadis pirang itu.

Temari dan Tenten melongo menatap atraksi _teler_ Sakura.

 _"You're on the phone_

 _With your girlfriend, She's upset_

 _She's going off about_

 _Something that you said_

 _she doesn't get your humor, Like I do..._

 _I'm in the room_

 _It's a typical Tuesday night_

 _I'm listening to the kind of music, She doesn't like_

 _She'll never know your story, Like I do..._

 _But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

 _She's cheer captain And I'm on the bleachers_

 _Dreaming about the day_

 _When you wake up and find_

 _That what you're looking for_

 _Has been here the whole time_

 _If you could see, That I'm the one_

 _Who understands you, Been here all along_

 _So why can't you see..._

 _you belong with me..._

 _You belong with me."_ Sakura bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang keras, lebih mirip seperti berteriak.

 _"Walking the streets, With you_

 _and your worn out jeans_

 _I can't help thinking, This is how it ought to be_

 _Laughing on a park bench, Thinking to myself_

 _Hey, isn't this easy?_

 _And you've got a smile, That could light up this whole town_

 _I haven't seen it in awhile, Since she brought you down_

 _You say you're fine, I know you better than that_

 _Hey what you doing, With a girl like that_

 _She wears high heels!_

 _I wear sneakers!_

 _She's cheer captain!_

 _I'm on the bleachers!_

 _Dreaming about the day_

 _When you wake up and find_

 _That what you're looking for_

 _Has been here the whole time_

 _If you could see, That I'm the one_

 _Who understands you, Been here all along_

 _So why can't you see..._

 _You belong with me..._

 _Standing by and, Waiting at your backdoor_

 _All this time, How could you not know_

 _Baby..._

 _You belong with me..._

 _You belong with me!"_

 _Instrumental_ dari lagu itu terdengar. Sakura berjingkrak diatas kasur king-size dan menjadikan botol anggur kosong ditangannya seakan-akan itu gitar, bergaya seperti ia adalah seorang _gitarist_ _rock_ yang sedang melakukan pertunjukan permainan gitarnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca karena ia terlalu bersemangat menyanyikan setiap lirik yang mulai teralun lagi.

 _"Oh, I remember, You..._

 _driving to my house_

 _In the middle of the night_

 _I'm the one who makes you laugh_

 _When you know you're about to cry_

 _And I know your favorite songs_

 _And you tell me about your dreams_

 _Think I know where you belong_

 _Think I know it's with me..."_

Kini Sakura bernyanyi dengan suara lebih halus dari sebelumnya,

 _"Can't you see, That I'm the one_

 _Who understands you, Been here all_

 _along..._

 _So why can't you see?..._

 _You belong with me..."_

Dan suara keras Sakura kembali keluar, seperti teriakan antara frustasi dan kemarahan?

 _"Standing by and, Waiting at your backdoor_

 _All this time, How could you not know_

 _Baby..._

 _You belong with me!_

 _You belong with me._

 _You belong with me._

 _Have you ever thought, Just maybe..._

 _You belong with me?_

 _You belong with me..."_

Dengan berakhirnya nyanyi _ledakan perasaan_ gadis dengan helaian merah mudanya yang sekarang mencuat ke segala arah itu ketiga sahabatnya hanya mampu melongo.

Ino, Tenten dan Temari memandang satu sama lain saat Sakura mengucapkan _sesuatu_ kearah kamera iPhone ditangan Ino, mereka serentak menganggukan kepala.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ini sudah hari ketiga setelah video Sakura diunggah oleh sahabat ' _terbaiknya'_ di akun grup instagram kelas mereka yaitu yang seharusnya tidak akan banyak yang melihat, tapi ia lupa bahwa di kelasnya banyak siswa populer. Tentu saja para _fans_ mereka selalu _stalk_ segala yang berhubungan dengan idola mereka. Dan dampak buruk untuk Sakura adalah video _mengerikan_ nya sudah ditonton hampir satu sekolah. Sudah 22.189 tayangan yang diraih video _gilanya._ Sakura berpikir ini terlalu mengerikan, sungguh!

Yang menjadikan videonya itu mengerikan selain jumlah _viewers_ adalah _comment_ pro dan kontra dari beberapa –maksudku, banyak orang– yang melihat video yang diunggah disalah satu grup instagram yang paling banyak di _stalk_ –paling utama gadis– memenuhi kolom komentar dengan histeris. Yeah, mereka menangkap siapa yang dimaksudkan Sakura dalam video nyanyiannya yang _absurd_ itu. Bintang basket yang paling berkilau lebih dari seminggu ini. Uchiha Sasuke. _Tolong lempar aku!_

Ini semua bukan salahnya, jika Ino yang notabene admin digrup instag tidak memasukkan video yang saat itu ia tengah _teler_ kedalam akun grup maka semua ini takkan terjadi. Akun miliknya di _bombardir_ oleh _fans_ Sasuke dan teman-teman dari gadis –yang secara tidak sengaja– ia sindir dalam lirik-lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan dengan protes seakan Sakura _iri_ pada gadis yang –belakangan ini– dekat dengan Sasuke. Oh, ayolah. Itu tidak mungkin, iya 'kan? Batin Sakura

Seandainya ia tahu saat itu Ino merekam _aksinya_ ia sudah menghancurkan iPhone keluaran terbaru milik sahabat pirangnya itu duluan sebelum sempat di _upload ._ Ia ingat dengan jelas bagaimana hari pertamanya disekolah disambut lirikan, bisik-bisikan dan bahkan secara terang-terangan menatapnya sinis di pagi hari yang cerah itu. Tapi saat itu Sakura tidak tahu alasan dibalik itu semua.

Tetapi saat ia masuk ke kelasnya akhirnya ia tahu apa yang membuat banyak orang –terutama gadis _jomblo–_ menatapnya seperti itu. Ia melihat video di grup instagram kelasnya yang baru beberapa jam di unggah itu. Terlihat seorang gadis berhelaian merah muda berjingkrak diatas kasur empuk yang membuat tubuh rampingnya terambung-ambung dengan botol anggur kosong ditangannya, gadis didalam video itu tampak bernyanyi dengan suara keras dan hancur mengikuti lirik lagu yang terdengar. Gadis dengan piyama _babyblue_ itu masih meloncat dengan gaya seakan ia seorang _gitarist band rocker_ yang tengah beraksi dengan permainan gitarnya. Rambut merah muda gadis itu berantakan seperti diterjang badai. Dan saat lagu berakhir gadis dengan wajah linglung itu berbicara menghadap kearah kamera yang masih merekamnya.

 _"Kau. Kapten basket menyebalkan! Sok tampan! Dan dingin seperti kutub selatan. Kau tahu, you belong with me!"_ Ucapnya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Video itu berakhir.

Sakura masih ingat bagaimana saat ia berlari mencari Ino yang tengah berdiri didepan lokernya, ingin mengambil buku diktat-nya lalu dengan hidung yang kembang-kempis seperti banteng mengamuk Sakura menarik Ino bersamanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sakura dan Ino sampai di atap sekolah mereka, Ino terlihat cemas dan khawatir dengan Sakura. Sakura menghempaskan tangan Ino yang ia genggam erat sampai kemari lalu menatap Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan sedetik kemudian tangis Sakura meledak. Ia berjongkok sambil membenamkan kepalanya di lipatan tangannya saat ia terisak. Ino segera mendekapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Sakura maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukan mu atau apa. Tapi aku melakukan ini agar kau mengungkapkan semuanya dibalik sifat _tsundere_ mu itu dan membuat lelaki bodoh itu sadar!" Ucap Ino masih memeluk tubuh Sakura yang bergetar oleh isakan.

" _Please_ Sakura maafkan aku, aku tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusanmu. Tapi aku, Tenten, Temari bahkan Hinata ingin kau mengeluarkan semua perasaanmu selama ini _dear..._ "

"...kami tidak mau melihat mu terus menahan hati melihat pemuda beku yang seenaknya dengan mu–"

Ino terdiam menatap mata _emerald_ sahabatnya yang berkaca-kaca mendongak menatapnya.

"Dia tidak salah Ino! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku padanya. Selama ini ia dikerumuni oleh gadis seksi dan lebih dariku dimanapun ia berada. Menjadi salah satu sahabatnya sudah cukup untukku, ma-mana mungkin aku akan merusak itu Ino..." Ujar Sakura mengeluarkan semua pikirannya selama ini "...walaupun rasanya begitu perih, disini." Lanjutnya dengan suara lirih sambil meletakkan kepalan tangannya didada kirinya.

Ino yang melihat keadaan Sakura mendekapnya dengan erat, mencoba menenang sahabatnya itu. Ia mengelus kepala merah muda Sakura dengan lembut dan entah sejak kapan mereka berdua sama-sama menangis diatap sekolah yang menghembuskan angin sehingga helaian mencolok mereka beterbangan seakan membawa luka dan kesedihan ikut bersama alunan angin.

.

.

Setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu itu, kini Sakura sudah mengabaikan –mencoba mengabaikan– masalah video dan tanggapan orang-orang tentangnya.

Ia berjalan dikoridor ingin kembali kekelas, ia tadi dipanggil oleh Anko - _sensei_ mengenai pementasan teater sekolah. Ia melihat Anak-anak _Cheerleaders_ berlarian kearah nya, segerombolan itu menabrak dirinya seakan mereka tidak melihat ia disana.

"Kyaaa. ..."

"He-hei, aduh. Aargh!" Sakura menggerutu saat anak _Cheerleaders_ yang berlari membawa spanduk dan pompom, mereka mengenakan baju _cheers_ mereka. Mungkin ingin latihan _cheers,_ batin Sakura saat tubuhnya terdorong kedalam lapangan _indoor_ yang memang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi, anak-anak cheers itu seakan ikut membawanya pergi ke lapangan itu. Atau iya terseret kesini karena badannya yang terlalu kecil dan ringan sehingga dengan mudah terbawa oleh segerombolan gadis-gadis itu.

Sakura berdiri ditepi lapangan dengan begitu ia bisa melihat tim basket berada dilapangan dengan jersey yang Sakura idam-idamkan melekat ditubuh para pemain basket Jiffyman itu. Sakura mengerutkan alis bukannya pertandingan yang melelahkan itu baru berakhir dan mereka berlatih basket kembali, tidak lelah ya... inner Sakura

Anak Cheerleaders yang berada ditengah lapangan mengerumuni seorang pemuda –yang Sakura tahu bernama Sasuke– berbicara kepada pemuda raven itu sambil mengerling kearah Sakura. Sakura bergerak tak nyaman di tempatnya berdiri saat tatapan mata _onyx_ kelam dari tengah lapangan itu mengarah kepadanya. Salah satu anak _cheers_ tampak kembali berbicara pada Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa melepaskan matanya dari Sakura.

Gadis-gadis itu berbaris membuat formasi ditengah lapangan menghadap ke arahnya. Mereka membentangkan spanduk itu dengan pompom yang diangkat tinggi dan berujar keras

 _"YOU BELONG WITH ME TOO, SAKURA..."_

Sakura tak biasa berkata-kata saat melihat bacaan spanduk yang dipegang oleh anak _Cheerleaders_ itu.

 _ **'You belong with me too, Sakura.**_

 _ **Love you my typical girl.'**_

Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti ini semua, ia melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat tapi ia hanya menatap Sasuke dengan terdiam, anak _cheers_ dibelakang mereka cekikikan. Sakura benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini, apa maksud spanduk itu, dari siapa itu, mengapa Sasuke berdiri di hadapanya dan kenapa anak _cheers_ itu melakukan ini untuknya yang notabene tidak disukai oleh mereka menjadi pertanyaan 5W1H diotak Sakura. Sasuke dengan jersey dongker basketnya meraih kedua tangan Sakura didepannya, Sakura tampak linglung saat menatap tangan mereka yang terpaut.

 _"You know, you're typical my girlfriend wanted all along.._ " Ucap Sasuke menatap lembut Sakura didepannya, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya " _so..."_

Sakura yang menatap Sasuke berkedip dua kali, "Jadi?...–apa?" jawab Sakura _innocent._ Anak basket dibelakang Sasuke bersorak. Sasuke mendengus kearah samping Sakura, ia menakup kedua sisi wajah manis Sakura dengan kedua tangannya dan menatap lekat gadis didepannya dengan kedua mata kelam milikinya. Berusaha membuat gadis yang mendadak bodoh ini mengerti...

" _You belong in my heart–"_

 _"What you're looking for?_ Sasuke..." Sakura memotong perkataan Sasuke, ia sungguh tak ingin bermain-main dengan ini karena jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras sehingga mungkin bisa didengar semua orang yang berada disini.

 _"You._ Kau gadisku." Jawaban Sasuke yang terdengar yakin membuat Sakura bertambah linglung, hampir saja ia tersungkur kalau Sasuke tidak langsung memeluknya saat itu.

Sakura bisa mendengar alunan detak jantungnya dan Sasuke yang sama cepatnya, ia memejamkan mata _emerald_ nya yang sudah memanas. Dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke ia berbisik

" _I Love you, my Capt..."_

Sasuke tersenyum dibalik helaian merah muda kesayangannya mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan.

Dan mereka tidak mempedulikan gadis-gadis _Cheerleaders_ dan tim basket Sasuke dibelakang mereka yang bersorak heboh melihat adegan yang manis itu. Tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tersohor bisa berlaku manis pada sahabatnya itu, maksudnya mantan sahabat karena Sakura mencintai Sasuke dan Sasuke lebih mencintai Sakura dengan caranya sendiri menjadikan mereka sepasang kekasih yang paling bahagia.

Seseorang yang bersembunyi dibalik pintu lapangan _indoor_ cekikikan dengan sebuah _handycam_ yang merekam adegan romantis dari awal sampai akhir ditangannya. Tampaknya akan ada sesuatu yang membuat akun kedua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu kembali di _bombardir_ karena rekaman yang segera terunggah di semua situs sosial media.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _ **END—**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **A/N: Pertama saya mau mengucapkan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY'S MAMA SAKURA!" Fict ini khusus saya buat untuk merayakan hari jadi karakter wanita yang paling saya sukai diantara semua anime dan manga yang ada, fict khusus untuk semua perjalanan hidup Haruno Sakura yang hebat dan berakhir dengan happy ending. Dan buat OTP kesayangan saya SasuSaku semoga kalian menjadi pasangan hebat diantara pasangan lain yang mengumbar kemesraan.**

 **Saya bela-belain begadang selama lima hari berturut-turut hanya untuk menyelesaikan Fict spesial ultah nyonya Uchiha ini. Saya sedang UTS disekolah jadi fokusnya terpecah antara plot fict ini dan ujian saya xD**

 **Tapi Saya senang bisa ikut meramaikan ultah Sakura dengan membuat fanfic SasuSaku yang mungkin karya saya ini hanya nyampah.**

 **Sebenarnya banyak plot yang tidak saya masukkan karena waktu yang udah mepet dan saya benar-benar udah nggak kuat lagi x'3 Jadi maaf kalau fict ini tidak sempurna dan banyak typo yah *bungkuk***

 _ **Btw,**_ **tentang Naruto Shippuden eps. 500 saya senyam-senyum sendiri pas ada yang berargumentasi kalau surat yang Sakura dapat dari burung elang milik Sasuke adalah ucapan selamat untuk ulang tahunnya. Aaah... Mereka memang diam-diam menghanyutkan euy xD**

 **Sudahlah saya jadi banyak omong disini. Tapi yang sudah bersedia membaca fict abal ini saya ucapankan "TERIMAKASIH BANYAK!"**

 _ **Mind to Review?**_

 _Salam,_

 _Dha milik Uchiha (Sasuke) -dishannaroo-_

 **Pekanbaru, 28 Maret 2017.**

 **Sekali lagi HBD Uchiha Sakura ^^**


End file.
